Long awaited revenge
by fancy pari
Summary: A family story with CID backdrop. This is my first Rajat Purvi fiction. I really admire the actor who played the role of insp Rajat (Vikas Kumar). He has great dialogue delivery and killer eyes ! This is a love story with a revenge angle. Read it and provide your comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

Abhijit, Rajat, Shreya, Pankaj, Freddy etc – CID officers

Purvi – college going girl

Madan- Purvi's brother

Minty – Rajat's sister and Purvi's friend

 **An evening at the fish market:**

A tall man is running haphazardly through the crowd, with two men behind him. These men create havoc toppling people and carts in the way. While this chase is on the tall guy realizes that the officers are just behind him and he collides with a girl. In a flash he grabs the girl's hand, twists and places a knife on her neck. Everyone gasps in shock , the two men slow down and look with wide open eyes. The two men look at each other and point their guns.

 **Officer 1:** Mangesh, chodd de us ladki ko..surrender kar le

 **Mangesh:** saab, mujhe jaane do warna is ladki ko maar doonga. He tightens his hold on her. The girl screams in pain.

The two officers come closer still pointing their guns.

 **Mangesh** scratches the girl's arms with knife, blood pours out. The girl screams again and the officers now stay put at their place. They look at each other.

 **Officer 1:** Mangesh, ladki ko chod de…dekh hum tujhe kuch nahi karenge

 **Mangesh-** Saab, jaane do mujhe…yeh ladki mera passport hai..

Suddenly the girl bites his arm with great force. He screams, his grip loosens and he pushes the girl far. With this momentary distraction one of the officer fires at his legs. Mangesh falls down in pain. They grab him and handcuff him. Officer 1 speaks on his walkie, 2 constables arrive and take the goon away.

The officers disperse the crowd and approach the brave girl who is lying on the ground holding her leg.

 **Officer 1:** aap theekh hai ma'm. aapne hamari bahut madad ki. Thank you. Hum log CID se hai. I am Sr inspector Abhijit aur yeh hai Sr Inspector Rajat.

 **Girl:** yeh meri duty thi officer. Bahut dard ho raha hai magar.

 **Abhijit:** don't worry, hum aapka khayal rakhenge. Rajat inhe hospital le chalo and baadme buereau me leke aana. Inka statement lena hoga.

 **Rajat:** Ji sir

 **Abhijit:** inke ghar waalo ko bhi inform kar do. Waise aapka naam kya hai?

 **Girl:** Purvi Garg

 **Abhijit:** Thank you once again Purviji

Abhijit leaves the place to go to bureau. Rajat helps her get up and takes her to the hospital. She is limping badly so Rajat holds her for support. The doctor examines her and dresses the knife wound and bandages her sprain.

 **Rajat:** Purviji aapke parents ko batana hoga. Unka number dijiye.

 **Purvi:** Mere parents nahi hai. Main apne bhai ke saath rehti hoon. Who abhi factory me honge. Unki shift raat ko 9 baje khatam hoti hai and tab tak mobile nahi use kar sakte hai.

 **Rajat:** theekh hai unke factory ka number dijiye. Rajat calls up the factory, but Purvi's brother is inspecting machines and cannot come immediately. He leaves the message for him assuring that his sister is safe.

After the hospital visit, Rajat takes Purvi to the bureau. They record her statement and make her witness to the incident. After this, Rajat and Shreya drop Purvi at her house and wait for her brother. They need his signatures on some document as he is her guardian.

The three are waiting for her brother and chat to while away time. Purvi is in awe of Shreya and expresses her wish to become a female officer. Purvi is in her last year of college and her brother works in the nearby factory.

They stop laughing when they hear continuous pouding on the door and constant bell ringing. Somene is continuously calling her name.

She limps and opens the door. A middle aged man rushes in and is looking visibly agitated.

 **The man:** Kya hua tujhe Purvi? Kya haal banaya hai. Kisne kiya yeh tere saath. He shakes Purvi by her shoulders, he is digging his fingers hard.

 **Purvi: aahhh,** Bhaiyya aaram se. shaant ho jayiye. Mujhe dard ho raha hai. Main theekh hoon bas zara si moch hai. 2 days me theekh ho jayegi.

He still doesn't leave her shoulders and his eyes are blazing. "kisne kiya yeh? Bata uska naam?"

Shreya coughs and he turns back with a surprise.

 **Shreya:** Namaste Madanji. Hum CID se hai. Aapki behan theekh hai aur bahut bahaduri ka kaam kiya hai. Is case me use witness banke aana hoga. Aapke signature chahiye in papers pe.

 **Madan (purvi brother)** glares at Shreya: Main koi papers pe sign nahi karunga. Meri Purvi koi witness nahi banegi. Nikal jao yahan se.

 **All** are shocked at his behavior.

 **Rajat:** dekhiye aap ghabraiye mat. Aapki behen ko koi problem nahi hogi. Please sign kar dijiye aur next week case ke liye hum inhe kal phir papers leke aayenge. Ab hum chalte hai. Shreya and Rajat leave.

Madan closes the door and yells at Purvi: Yeh bekaar ke chakaar pe kyun padti ho. Mujhe yeh sab pasand baar kahun dusro ki musibat ape sar par mat lo. Agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jaata toh.

Madan's voice chokes: apna saara parviar kho chukka hoon. Aur kisiko khona nahi chahta.

Purvi hugs him and says..Yeh last time bhaiyya. Iske baad no complaints ! holds her ears.

Madan smiles and says Pakka ! theekh hai jaao aaram kar lo.

Next day Madan accompanies Purvi to CID bureau and completes the formalities. Purvi appears as witness for the case. The officers thank Purvi, she leaves for her college. Madan walks up to Rajat and says in a stern voice: Aap logon se ek baat karni hai. Iske baad aap log kabhi bhi purvi ko contact nahi karenge. Main nahi chahta aur musibat ho.

 **Rajat:** Ji filhaal toh koi zaroorat nahi. Agar aap ko kabhi hamari zaroorat pade to bula lijiye. We are always at people's service. Madan leaves after giving him a hard stare.

 **Shreya:** Bahut rude hai. Mujhe yeh thoda pagal lagta hai

 **Rajat:** Shayad overprotective hai bahen ko lekar. Chalo, hame doosre case ke liye court jaana hai.

 **After some days:**

Rajat comes home after his shift and is in a hurry to go back to the court. His mother opens the door and he rushes past her.

 **RajatM:** Arre, dekh ke chal. Jab dekho daudta rehta hai. Kya kahin jaana hai?

 **Rajat:** Haan, woh court jaana hai. Maa mujhe aadhe ghante me niklana hai. Main naha leta hoon, aap please mera khaana lagayiye

 **Rajat M:** haan haan, CID officer ho toh wahi raho. Yeh kya koi lodge hai..sirf nahane aur khaane aa jate ho

Rajat ignores his mother and goes to his room. He quickly removes his shirt, and pulls out clothes for his bath. He is about to enter the bathroom, when he receives a message on his phone. He is checking the message, when the bathroom door opens behind him and he hears a girl's scream. He quickly turns around and sees the door close.

He wears his Tshirt and bangs at the door: "Minty (Rajat's sister) bahar nikal. Kitni baar kaha hai mere room me mat aa. Seedhi tarah bahar aa nahi toh dekh"..he is banging continuously but Minty doesn't come out. He checks the door knob and the door is not locked. He opens the door, rushes inside and pulls the girl's ears.

 **Rajat:** aaj teri khair nahi. Mere room me kya kar rahi hai? Phir se mere CD's ko haath lagaya na. Do hafte se 3 CDs gayab hai. Bata kidhar rakha hai…and he stops speaking suddenly.

The girl whose ears he is holding is not Minty. He stares at the girl in confusion. He feels he has seen her before.

 **Rajat:** Tum? Tum toh wahi ho na jisne mangesh case me hamari madat ki thi..naam kya hai tumhara..pu…puja?

 **Purvi:** Ji Purvi Garg. Mera kaan chodiye, dard ho raha hai

Rajat leaves her ears immediately.

 **Rajat:** mujhe laga minty hai..sorry

At the same time he hears a banging on his door. Its Minty.

 **Minty:** Bhaiyya, meri friend aapke bathroom me hai..abhi wait kijiye, kapde pahen ke rakhna room me.

Rajat is embarrassed and he quickly moves out into his room. Purvi also leaves the bathroom and opens the door of his room.

Minty comes in and says: Thank god tu safe hai yaar..Chal ab chalte hai . Class ka time ho gaya. Bye Bhaiyya.

Purvi and Minty leave.

Rajat comes out and goes to kitchen. His mom is heating food.

 **Rajat:** kya maa…kisiko bhi mere room me bhej deti ho?

 **Rajat M:** Arre woh ladki, Purvi apni Minty ki friend hai. Who log yahan pe naye hai..bas 6 mahine pehle aaye hai. Yeh dono college ke baad classes ke liye nikli. Raaste me kisi gaadi ne kichad uchal diya bechari ke kapdo pe. Minty yahan le aayi change karwane. Usi wakt doosre bathroom me plumber tha toh minty ne tumhare room pe bhej diya. Ab yahan kya baitha hai. Jaldi naha le nahi toh khana khaye bina chala jayega.

 **Rajat:** Haan maa..jaa raha hoon

Rajat goes into his bathroom and something pricks his foot. He bends to remove it and it's a blue stone earring. He is puzzled and then guesses it might be Purvi's. He keeps it in his drawer and forgets about it.

Later in the evening, Rajat is watching TV when the phone rings. He ignores the first two rings and then when no one picks up, calls Minty. She doesn't come out and he irritatedly goes to pick the phone.

 **Rajat:** Hello

 **A girl:** Minty ghar pe hai?

 **Rajat:** haan..aap kaun?

 **Girl:** Ji main Purvi..wohi subah aapke ghar.

Rajat blushes thinking of the incident and says: Oh haan..haan boliye?

 **Purvi:** ahh..woh Minty..

 **Rajat:** Minty..haan who hai..toh?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe ussse kaam hai..aap please use bula dijiye..

He realizes that he is just blabbering. Keeps the phone down and calls Minty.

 **Next day:**

CID team is investigating a report of dead body in the jungle. Shreya and Abhijit reach the spot with Pankaj and Freddy. They are shocked to discover its Mangesh, who was out after serving in jail for 2 months.

 **Shreya: Sir,** ise toh bahut buri tarah se maara hai..itne saare knife wounds.

 **Abhijit:** Hmm..lagta hai kisine dushmani nibhayi hai..Dhoondo kuch mile toh.

They search the area and get a muffler as a clue.

 **After few days:**

Rajat is searching his pen drive in his drawer when something pricks his finger. He checks and its Purvi's earring. He remembers the bathroom scene again and smiles.

Rajat (thinks): Yeh toh lautana padega. Har waqt chubhan de raha hai.

He gets in his jeep and goes to Minty's college. He is waiting for her outside when he sees Purvi walking towards him with Minty. She is wearing a light green salwar kameez and looks very beautiful with her brown eyes and dimpled smile. Rajat feels very happy to see her.

Minty spots Rajat and rushes to him.

 **Minty:** Arre bhaiyya aap yahan? Koi criminal ko dhoondh rahe ho?

 **Rajat (looking at Purvi):** Haan, ek chor hai jiske wajah se main 2-3 raaton se soya nahi hoon. Ek din pakad loonga… acha tum log classes jaa rahe ho? Main usi raaste se bureau jaa raha hoon. Chalo chodd deta hoon

 **Minty:** are waah..chal purvi, saying this she sits behind.

 **Rajat:** mujhe kya driver samjha hai..peeche baith gayi..

 **Minty:** sorry bhai. main toh baith gayi..Purvi tu aage baith ja..bhaiyya ko driver waali feeling nahi ayegi. They leave for the classes.

At night, Purvi is taking out books from her bag and a small box drops out. She opens it and finds her earring in them with a note ** _: aapki amanat aapko lauta di. Iska khayal rakhna – Rajat._**

Purvi smiles and keeps the earring back. She looks out of the window looking at the moon. At the same time Rajat is at the beach staring at the moon with a sweet smile on his face..

 ** _Rajvi in love? Will this lead to some sweet moments..but life is not always sweet..the force of hatred is always behind love..will love win over? Await my next chapters.._**


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat feels attracted to Purvi and wants to meet her again. He tries his luck with Minty but Purvi hasn't come to her house since. It is his parents 30th wedding anniversary and he plans a dinner party. He invites his friends and asks Minty to invite her friends hoping that Purvi will attend the party. With his good luck, Purvi comes to the party. She is dressed simply but looks ravishing for him. He cannot approach her directly so in between steals glances. This is noticed by Daya and Abhijit who plan to pull his leg. Daya has not met Purvi before, so Abhijit asks Rajat to introduce Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Daya Sir, she is Purvi. Inhone hi hamari madad ki thi Mangesh ko pakadne.

 **Daya:** Ohhhhh..toh aap woh Purvi hain. Sahi keh rahe the tum Rajat. Yeh to jaan le sakti hai…

Rajat chokes on his drink and stammers ..Sir, maine kab kaha…

 **Daya:** Arre..mera matlab itni bahadur hai ki kisiki jaan bhi le sakti hai. Waise Purviji aap CID kyun nahi join kar leti. Hamare officers ka dil laga rahega. Kyun Rajat?

Abhijit, Pankaj and Freddy giggle. Rajat looks very embarrassed.

 **Daya:** Bura mat maniye. Main yeh kehna chahta hoon aap jaisa zimmedar aur brave officer ho toh saare officers ko josh aajayega. Anyways nice meeting you Purviji.

Its almost 9 pm and Purvi is worried that she has to reach home before her brother comes. She has not told him about the party. She knows her brother dislikes any social contact. On the other hand Purvi likes making friends but is afraid of her brother's rude behavior.

 **Purvi:** Minty, late ho raha hai..main nikalti hoon..Bye

 **Minty:** Arre dinner toh kar le..

 **Purvi:** nahi…maine bhaiyya ko nahi bataya. Tujhe bataya tha naa mere bhaiyya kaise hai.

 **Minty:** Theekh hai..tu akeli kaise jayegi? Rukh…Rajat bhaiyya…

 **Rajat:** Kya hai minty..

 **Purvi:** aap please Purvi ko chodd sakte hai. Use late ho raha hai..

Rajat is obviously happy but he is careful not to show it on his face.

Rajat leaves to drop Purvi at home. In the journey back to her house, she appears very nervous and constantly checks her watch.

 **Rajat:** kya baat hai Purviji? Main kabse dekh raha hoon aap bahut bechain hai aur ghadi dekh rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** Woh mujhe ghar jaldi pahunchna hai..warna bhaiyya gussa honge

 **Rajat:** Aap apne bhai se bahut darti hai?

 **Purvi:** Bhaiyya meri bahut fikar karte hai. Main 9 saal ki thi tabse ek maa ki tarah paala hai. Bas unka gussa thoda darawna hai. Aap bhi toh Minty ki fikar karte honge.

 **Rajat:** Minty, woh toh shaitaan hai shaitaan. Hum dono ekdum opposite hai. Main ekdum shaant aur organized hoon. Woh bahut careless and batuni hai. Hamesha mujhe tang karti rehti hai.

He notices Purvi is quiet and looks very tensed. He sees her looking outside. Her house is just ahead.

 **Purvi:** Bas bas rajat ji..mujhe yahi utariye. Main chali jaaoongi.

 **Rajat:** Kyun? Kya baat ho gayi?

 **Purvi:** Nahi woh shayad bhaiyya aa gaye..kamre ki light jal rahi hai. Aap bura mat maniye magar bhaiyya ko pasand nahi main kisise miloon ya jaan pehchaan badhaoo. Woh kuch zyaada hi fikar karte hai.

 **Rajat:** theekh hai..gudnight

Purvi doesn't reply but runs up the steps. Rajat is about to go when he realizes Purvi has left her bag in the car. He picks the bag and walks up to knock, but the door is open and he can hear her brother yelling at her.

 **Madan:** Kahan gayi thi? Jhooth mat bolna…kahan gayi thi?

 **Purvi(shivering because of his anger):** Bhaiyya..woh..woh..party

 **Madan:** PARTYYYYYY? Kiske ghar? Maine pucha Kiske Ghar?

 **Purvi:** meri…ekk..nayi friend…college friend..Minty..uske ghar..

SLAAAAPPP. Madan slaps Purvi hard and she falls down. Blood is coming out of the corner of her lips. He raises his hand again when Rajat steps in.

 **Rajat:** Rukh jayiye..yeh kaise behave kar rahe hai aap apne behen ke saath. Woh hamare ghar sirf party me aayi thi aur aapke liye bina dinner kiye aagayi. Iss me haath uthane waali kya baat huyi?

Purvi gets up and says : Rajat ji aap jayiye yahan se

 **Madan (shouts):** Tum…maine kaha tha meri purvi se door raho…kya kaam hai purvi ke saath. Purvi, tum iske saath kya kar rahi thi?

 **Rajat:** Minty meri behen hai aur purvi ki friend.

 **Madan:** Mujhe yeh sab pasand nahi hai..aur haan hamare beech me dobara mat aana..nikal jaoo yahan se..

 **Rajat:** main jaa raha hoon ab. Magar Purvi tumhe koi bhi zaroorat ho mujhe bula lena. Darna mat.

Purvi looks very scared and can feel her lip is swollen. She quickly goes to wash the same. Madan is still angry.

Rajat drives back home thinking about Madan's weird behavior. He cannot understand madan's anger on Purvi as a brother. Rajat and Minty would fight often like kids, but never has he resorted to such violence and he was sure he never will. His CID instincts suggested something was wrong with Madan. Seeing purvi so helpless had struck a chord in his heart. He had a strong urge to go back and comfort her but he drove towards his house.

Purvi is trying to sleep in her room when Madan walks in with a plate of food. He sits next to Purvi and calls her softly. He sees Purvi wiping her tears away and asks: Bahut dard hua kya? I am sorry. Kabhi kabhi gusse ko control nahi kar sakta. Yeh dekho khaana khaalo.

 **Purvi:** Nahi..aap kha lijiye. Mujhe bhookh nahi hai.

 **Madan:** apne aap ko sazaa mat do. Tumhe pata hai mujhe hamesha darr laga rehta hai tumhare liye. Pata nahi chalta iss duniya me kaun kab dhoka dega. Main sirf tumhe bachana chahta hoon

 **Purvi:** par bhaiyya main ab bachi nahi hoon. Main acha bhala jaanti hoon. Zindagi akele nahi kat ti. Time ke saath hame dost banane chahiye, sukh dukh baatne ke liye

 **Madan(angry):** Koi dost wost ki zaroorat nahi hai mujhe. Tum mere saath ho yeh kaafi hai. Suddenly he becomes sad.

 **Madan(tears in his eyes):** Purvi, dekho mera duniya me koi nahi hai. Tumhe bhi badi mushkil se bachaya hai. Bas darta hoon ek din tum bhi….he cannot finish

 **Purvi:** Bhaiyya, aap hamesha yeh baat karte hai magar aisa kya hua hai aapne kabhi nahi bataya. Aaj aapko batana hoga. Hamari zindagi ke bare me, hamare parivaar ke bare me.

 **Madan:** main bhi batana chahta hoon magar abhi woh waqt nahi aaya. Magar jaldi tumhe sab kuch bataoonga. (wipes his tears and tries to sound cheerful)

 **Madan:** Arre tumne bataya nahi…naya college kaise laga? Aaj tumne party me kya kiya..kaun kaun aaya tha

Purvi starts talking about her college and party. In between Madan feeds her food and then after some time she sleeps holding his hand. Madan slowly removes her hand and goes to the door. He turns to look at Purvi and thinks: _Aaj phir sach nahi bataya tumhe. Magar jald mera waqt aayega. Bas yeh soch nahi pa raha hoon tumhe kaise lagega sach jaanke._

 **Next day morning:**

Rajat has hardly slept at night. He feels something is wrong with Purvi. He hurriedly goes to college to meet her. She meets him at the gate.

 **Purvi:** Rajat ji aapne mujhe kyun bulaya. Case ke bare me kya baat karni hai? Bhaiyya ko bhi bulaya hai kya?

 **Rajat:** Purvi ji, main tumse kuch baat karna chahta hoon lekin yahan nahi. Kya tum mere saath aa sakti ho?

 **Purvi** (hesitates): yahan nahi toh kahan? Minty ko bhi bulaoo?

 **Rajat:** Dekho mujhe case ke bare me baat karna hai. Minty ki zaroorat nahi chalein. Darro mat, mujhe bas 20 min chahiye.

Purvi goes with Rajat and he parks the car in front of a garden. They both sit on a bench.

 **Purvi:** boliye Rajat ji. Kya baat hai?

 **Rajat:** I ..i am sorry Purvi ji. Maine jhoot bola. Case ke bare me koi baat nahi karni. Kuch aur baat thi.

Purvi looks at him confusedly.

 **Rajat:** (looks into her eyes with concern) Tum theekh ho na Purvi. Woh kal raat main thoda darr gaya tumhare liye.

 **Purvi (puzzled):** Kya keh rahe hai aap?

 **Rajat:** jis tarah tumhare bhaiyya ne haath uthaya. Kya who aksar gusse me aise hi maarte hai? Mujhe theekh nahi laga kuch. Dekho tum darna mat. Jo bhi hai mujhe batado.

 **Purvi:** thank you ki aapko meri chinta hai. Jaisa aap soch rahe hai aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Mere bhaiyya mujhe bahut pyaar karte hai aur bas kabhi kabhi meri galti pe sazaa dete hai. Yeh to haq hai unka. Mere sab kuch hai woh.

 **Rajat:** Tum apne bhai se bahut pyaar karti ho. Magar mujhe kuch theekh nahi laga. Kya who bachpan se aise hai? Tumhare parents kuch nahi kehte the unse?

 **Purvi:** Mere parents nahi hai. Aur mujhe nahi pata bhaiyya kaise the? Mujhe in fact bachpan ka kuch yaad nahi. Sirf bhaiyya yaad hai.

 **Rajat:** Yeh bahut ajeeb baat nahi hai Purvi? Tumhe kuch yaad nahi? Tumhare bhaiyya ne kuch kaha?

 **Purvi:** Yeh baat mujhe roj khaayi jaati hai. Maine bhaiyya ko bahut baar pucha. Kuch to hua hai mere bachpan me, koi bada haadsa. Bhaiyya kehte hain waqt aane par woh batayenge.

She looks at her watch.

 **Purvi:** Rajat ji ab main jaaon? Meri class ka time ho raha hai

 **Rajat:** Haan..main chodd dunga..ek baat kahoon? Aap mujhe yeh Rajat Ji mat boliye. Lagta hai main buddhaaa ho gaya hoon. Aap sirf Rajat boliye.

 **Purvi (smiles):** Waise main bhi Dadiamma nahi hoon. Mujhe bhi Purvi boliye..Rajat Ji..oh sorry Rajat

 **Rajat (heart dancing the way she calls his name):** Purvi…apna khayal rakhna..aur mujhe batana agar meri zaroorat ho

 **At Night:**

The girl opens her eyes. She sees that everything is dark around her. She tries to get up but hits her head on something. Her hands and legs are tied. She struggles to free herself but the knot tightens. She tries to scream but her voice is weak and muffled because of a cloth tied around her mouth. She is cramped up and cannot find a way out. She realizes that she is in a dark empty box. She tries to scream and shout again but she can not hear her own voice in the dark. She is fatigued and her eyes close on their own. She hears the box lid being opened, She opens her eyes and looks up. She can make out a face in dark and sees a pair of hands coming out to grab her. She is afraid and struggles again with the ropes trying to set herself free but cannot. Meanwhile the hand comes closer and closer and she just screams.

Purvi woke up with a start..She feels suffocated, her clothes are drenched in her sweat, she has difficulty breathing. She quickly grabs her inhaler, takes some puffs and in some time finds her breathing return to normal. Her mind is confused and she feels her head spinning. The same dream has haunted her since she was small. She always feels that its not a dream but something real. She feels suffocated and her hands and legs ache as if they were really tied up. She lies down, closes her eyes but her mind is still confused and awake.

 ** _What is the meaning of this dream? What is the story that Madan is hesitating to tell Purvi? Can Rajat help both out?_**

 **Await the next chapters..Happy reading** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi tries hard to sleep but is very restless and she feels as if something bad is going to happen. She could feel the hairs on her back of neck rise and starts to breathe in short gasps. She cannot take it anymore and goes out of the room. She feels very dizzy and makes her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walks past by Madan's room and hears him sob. She stops and slowly tries to listen. The door is slightly open.

 **Madan:** Yeh kya ho raha hai Tarika. Main kamzor pad raha hoon. Mujhe apna badla lena hai. Bas 1 mahina aur…Purvi 22 ki ho jayegi aur tab main mera badla poora hoga. Bas tab tak mujhe sehne ki shakti dena. Main tumhara badla loonga Tarika..

He kisses a picture in his hands and then places it inside a big wooden box, locks it and hides it inside a small cupboard. Purvi is terrified and her face turns white. She rushes into her room and is again short of breath. She reaches for her inhaler and takes puffs. She slowly calms down and still feels scared.

Next day morning, she is trying to act normal in front of her brother but she can feel her heart beat fast and yesterday night's events are constantly playing in her mind. She doesn't hear her brother calling out and he comes and places a hand on her shoulder. She jumps up and looks at him with great fear.

 **Madan:** Arre Purvi, kya hua? Aise darri huyi kyun hai? Kabse bula raha hoon. Meri chai kahan hai. Mujhe der ho rahi hai

 **Purvi:** Ahh..woh..woh..kuch nahi bhaiyya..Chai ..abhi layi

Madan is about to leave when he sees that Purvi is still lost in her thoughts and has a look of fear. He goes near her.

 **Madan:** Kya baat hai Purvi. Teri tabiyat theekh hai? Aaj college nahi jaa rahi?

 **Purvi:** na..na..nahi bhaiyya main theekh hoon. Bas thoda sar dard hai..woh aaj college me 2 lectures cancel ho gaye hai. Toh aaj college late hi jaana hai. Aap jayiye bhaiyya. Aapko late ho raha hai.

Madan leaves but not before glaring at Purvi with suspicion.

Purvi waits for some time after Madan leaves and slowly locks all doors and windows from inside and makes her way to Madan's room. Her hands are shivering when she opens the door and goes inside. Madan has warned her long ago to not touch his things and till now Purvi has only entered in his room to clean and she would never touch his things. She respected and feared her brother. For the first time she was going to take a big risk of incurring his anger when he comes to know. But after yesterday night, the curiosity of her past has increased so much that she has to check it herself.

Purvi knows where her brother keeps the keys to his cupboard and she takes them and with trembling hands opens the cupboard. She is careful to not disturb the things inside and finds the wooden box in the lower shelf. She tries to pull it out, the box is heavy. She keeps it down slowly and stops herself from opening it. She doesn't know what to expect and is still undecided what to do. Finally she gulps and opens the box.

She looks inside and slowly starts to pick the things. She sees an old teddy bear which is dusty and one eye is broken. Unknowingly she holds the toy to her heart and gets an unexpected feeling like she has held the toy before. Next she finds a small girl's frock which has blood stains and a small purse. The purse has a pair of anklets and a chain with pendant. The pendant has a locket with 'M' written on it. Looking further she finds a picture. She looks at the picture – it is a black and white old pic with a smiling young woman and a man. It looks like taken in a studio/village fair. The girl looks very beautiful but the man's face is smudged.

The last item in the box is a heavy round object wrapped in a cloth. She opens it and it's a small earthen pot covered with a red cloth. She realizes that it looks like it may contain someone's ashes. She is afraid to open it and keeps everything back as it was before. She knows her brother is very sensitive so she arranges his cupboard the same way and locks it and keeps the keys away.

She rushes outside and is sweating and looks terrified. She doesn't understand what and why her brother has hid from her. She feels some of the things she saw are familiar and starts getting some flashes of a young girl wearing the frock, anklets and holding the teddy. She is unable to shake that image and hurriedly leaves for her college.

 **Same day evening at Rajat's house:**

Rajat has just come from bureau and is in his room to freshen up. He comes out wiping his face and just then Minty enters the house and looks very disturbed. Rajat comes and sees her on the sofa looking very serious.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua minty, aaj teri battery low hai kya? Kya jhagda hua kisike saath? Ya tu koi test west me fail ho gayi? Are bol na

Rajat's mom comes in with two cups of coffee.

 **Rajat M:** Chup kar Rajat. Who pareshan hai apne friend ki tabiyat ke liye. Ab kaisi hai woh minty? Doctor ne kya kaha?

Minty hugs her mom and starts crying softly.

 **Minty:** Maa main bahut darr gayi use dekhke. Doctor ne kaha ki thoda serious hai. Use kuch bhi ho sakta tha aaj maa. Upar se uske bhai ne hum sab ko daatkar bhej diya.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Minty? Tujhe pehle aise nahi dekha maine.

 **Minty:** Bhaiyya woh aapko Purvi pata hai naa?

Rajat gets very alert at mention of her name.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua use?

 **Minty:** Bhaiyya hum log aaj dopahar ko hamare laboratory ke Cold room me ek experiment kar rahe the. Normally Purvi sabse jyaada attention deti hai magar pata nahi aaj uska dhyaan bilkul nahi tha. Who bahut restless thi. Hum sab cold room ke bhar aa rahe the aur Purvi wahi rukh gayi. Jab hum sab bahar aaye, tab achanak power failure hua. Cold room ka darwaza automated hai toh who power failure me bandh ho gaya. Hum sab darr gaye aur 5 min me power back up se darwaaza khul gaya. Jab hum andar gaye tab dekha ki Purvi ek corner me choti bachi ki tarah sikud ke baithi thi. Uski aankhen ekdum badi ho gayi thi aur saas lene me badi takleef ho rahi thi. Jab meri teacher ne use chua toh woh zor zor se cheekhne lagi aur bahut zyada breathing difficulty ho gayi. Bahut muskhkil se hum hospital le gaye. Who poori thandi pad gayi thi aur uske lips blue ho gaye the.

Doctor ne kaha ki use severe asthama attack hua hai. Uske bhai ko hamne inform kiya. Woh aaye aur hum sabko daatkar ghar bhej diya. Main bahut darr gayi thi maa…

Rajat gets up suddenly and says to his mom: Maa, ek zaroori kaam yaad aya hai. Mujhe jaana hai.

Rajat leaves for the hospital with great fear and worry for her health. He reaches the hospital and asks for Purvi's room. He approaches the room but hesitates to go inside. He looks from the small window on the door and sees Purvi with an oxygen mask and various tubes attached to her. She is breathing heavily and her eyes are closed. He feels tears in his eyes and is in great pain seeing her like this. His gaze shifts to the room inside and he sees her brother sitting on a stool.

He steps back quickly asks for Purvi's doctor from the ward boy. Rajat goes to meet the doctor.

 **Rajat:** Hello Dr Shah. Main CID inspector Rajat hoon. Aapki patient Purvi Garg hamare ek case me witness thi. Uski tabiyat ke bare me puchna tha.

 **Doctor:** Look officer, patient abhi bhi critical hai. She had a severe asthma attack. Hamne use strong dose of steroids diya hai aur 12 hours ke liye sedate kiya hai. Uski history ke bare me toh zyaada pata nahi but hosh aane ke baad zyaada clarity milegi.

 **Rajat:** Doctor, is attack ka kuch reason hai ..jaise koi bimari yaah allergy?

 **Doctor:** This is a panic and anxiety induced asthama. Jaisa unke friends ne describe kiya I think patient ko claustrophobia hai aur yeh aksar long term hoti hai. Matlab yeh shayad pehle bhi hua hai, normally most cases me patients ko bachpan se hoti hai yaah phir koi major incident ke baad

 **Rajat:** Thank you doctor. Please uska khayal rakhiye. Main aapko directly contact karoonga and please keep this confidential. Unke relatives ko bhi mat bataiye ki hum khabar rakh rahe darana nahi chahte.

Rajat takes one last look at Purvi, prays for her speedy recovery and leaves the hospital. He receives a call from CID office.

 **Shreya:** Sir, woh Mangesh murder case me ek lead mili hai. Puch taach me pata chala ki Mangesh ki maut ke 2 hafte pehle who roz raat ek naye dost ke saath beer bar me jaata tha. Us beer bar ke waiters ne Mangesh ki photo pehchani aur kaha ki yeh dono kaafi jhagadte the. Mangesh ke death ke ek din pehle, uska dost ek bag ke saath bar me aaya tha. Phir dono kahi nikal gaye.

 **Rajat:** uss aadmi ke bare me kuch pata chala? Uski koi sketch?

 **Shreya:** Nahi Sir, Unka sab ka kehna hai who hamesha chehra dhak ke rakta tha. Waise, us beer bar ke saamne ek atm hai jisme CCTV hai. Pankaj abhi footage leke aa raha hai

 **Rajat:** Good work Shreya! Main abhi bureau aa raha hoon.

 ** _Who is this masked man? Will Purvi discover her past? Will it bring happiness or increase her pains?_**

 ** _Await my next chapter. Thank you for all your review comments. Thank you to the silent readers as well._**


	4. Chapter 4

Rajat reaches the bureau and everyone is looking at the footage. They see Mangesh in an inebriated state walking out of the bar supported by another man who has covered his face with a scarf like thing. They both walk away and the man has a bag in his hands.

 **Rajat:** Pankaj, uske chehre pe zoom karo. Pankaj zooms on his face. They cannot see anything as his face is covered and he is wearing dark glasses.

 **Pankaj:** Sir uska chehra toh bilkul nahi dikh raha hai. Itni raat ko kaala chashma bhi pehna hai. Ab ise kaise dhoondhenge?

 **Rajat:** ek clue hai. Uske chehre ka woh scarf. (suddenly he remembers). Arre Shreya, hume murder spot pe muffler mila tha na ..zara yeh image ke saath match karo.

The image looks very similar to the muffler. They conclude that the muffler man may have murdered Mangesh. The team then sends the evidence for further tests.

Rajat receives a call from Dr Shah stating Purvi is now conscious and improving in her health. Rajat is relieved and wants to meet her immediately. He goes to the hospital but sees that her brother is in the room. He asks Dr Shah to keep her brother busy for some time in his cabin as he wants to talk to the case witness (Purvi) something confidential. The doctor calls her brother in the cabin to discuss Purvi's health, medicines and discharge.

Rajat enters the room as soon her brother leaves. He sees that Purvi's oxygen mask is off but she still is breathing with some difficulty. Her eyes are closed. He walks up to her and softly calls her name – Purvi. She opens her eyes, sees him in front of her and after a moment gives a smile. In her mind she feels at peace to see him. Rajat is very happy and asks

 **Rajat:** Kaisi ho ab? Tumne toh mujhe darra diya tha. Tumhe pata hai mata ki mannat maangi hai maine ki tum theekh ho jaoo. (he realizes he spoke too much and turns red)

 **Purvi:** Thank you Rajat. Aap bahut ache ho. (she has tears in her eyes).

Rajat wipes them away and in an emotional voice says

 **Rajat:** Mat ro Purvi. Main hoon tumhare saath. Bas jaldi theekh ho jao.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai. Aap meri help kar sakte ho?

 **Rajat:** Pehle tum theekh ho jao. Ab zyaada bolo mat. Doctor ne mana kiya hai. Tum ghar aajao phir mujhe batana. Main tumhari har problem solve karoonga. Mujhe ab nikalna chahiye. Isse pehle tumhare bhaiyya aa jaye. Rona mat. Dhyaan rakhna. Bye

 **Forensic lab:**

Dr Tarika is testing the muffler. Pankaj and Shreya arrive at the lab and ask

 **Shreya:** Tarika. Aapko kuch mila is muffler ke bare me?

 **Tarika:** Haan shreya. Yeh ek bahut hi ache quality ka silk muffler hai. Kaafi mehenga hai aur yeh kam se kam 40 -50 saal purana hai. Magar itni high quality ka hai ki fibre strong aur shiny hai.

 **Pankaj:** Itna mehenga? Magar who aadmi ki description ka aur is muffler ka connection nahi baithta..

 **Shreya:** Yeh baat toh hai..ho sakta hai usne yeh churaya ho?

 **Tarika:** ek aur baat. Is muffler ke end pe ek bahut baarik design bani hai. Kisi cheez ka logo lagta hai. Maine internet pe search kiya magar kuch nahi mila. Iski image main tum sab ko bhejti hoon.

Purvi gets discharged the next day. She feels better and messages Rajat that she wants to meet him but has to do this in secret for the fear of her brother. Rajat asks her to meet in the parking lot of a cinema theatre.

Rajat is waiting and sees her coming from a distance. Her hair is tied in a braid with some streaks framing her angelic face. She never wore make up and rajat simply loved her natural look. She gets in his car and smiles at him.

 **Rajat:** Kaisi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Ab main theekh ho Rajat..aapke maathe pe teeka? Aap mandir jaake aaye?

Rajat immediately wipes it.

 **Rajat:** yeh reh gaya mere maathe pe. Waise yeh Prasad main laaya hoon tumhare liye. He gives her a sweet and some flowers.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Purvi? Tumhe kya help chahiye mujhse?

 **Purvi:** (hesitating) Mujhe nahi pata main aapse kya madat loon. Mujhe khud samajh nahi aa raha.

 **Rajat:** Dekho tum mujhe officer Rajat nahi, ek dost ke naate batao kya baat hai.

Purvi glances at him hearing the word Dost.

 **Purvi:** Hum kahin aur jaa sakte hai. Yahan koi aajyega.

Rajat drives her to a green spot overlooking a river. He notices she is quiet probably still in two minds.

 **Rajat:** Dekho Purvi, agar tumhe samajh nahi aa raha toh rehne do. Jab tum tayyar hogi mujhe batana, main intezaar karoonga. Main hamesha saath doonga.

Purvi breaks down and hugs Rajat with great fear. Rajat is shocked at her action and doesn't hold her. Purvi realizes and then apologises.

Purvi then explains to him about her brother's strange behavior, her recurring nightmares and the things she discovered in her brothers room. Rajat listens to everything patiently and suggests her to face her brother and ask him to tell her the truth.

 **Purvi:** Par Rajat, mujhe ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai..jaise..jaise kuch bahut bura hone waala hai..

 **Rajat:** Purvi tum kab tak bhagogi. Tumhe poora haq hai sach jaanneka. Apne bhai se himmat karke baat toh karo. Baaki main hoon na..

 **Purvi:** (with tears) Thanks Rajat. Pata nahi kyun aap pe bharosa hai mujhe.

 **Rajat (** feels happiness and wants to tell her whats in his heart): Purvi, agar main tumse kuch kahoon, toh tum bura nahi manogi na. dosti mat todna please.

 **Purvi:** Boliye na

 **Rajat:** (nervously) woh..ahh..Purvi tum mujhe bahut pasand ho. Main jaanta hoon yeh sahi waqt nahi hai magar main apne aap ko rok nahi paaya.

Purvi is stunned. She sensed Rajat is fond of her and she too likes him but right now there are many other things in her life.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kahin tum bura toh nahi maan gayi na?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat..mujhe bura nahi laga. Magar main abhi iske bare me nahi soch sakti. Meri apni story pe question mark hai. Aap bahut ache hai Rajat. Iss waqt mujhe ek dost chahiye.

 **Rajat:** Main samaj sakta hoon Purvi. Main hamesha tumhara dost rahoonga. Jis din main tumhe dost se badhkar kuch lagoon, toh apna haath badha dena. Main yahin rahoonga.

They both get inside the car to leave. A printout falls from the dashboard onto Purvi's lap. She opens the paper and asks Rajat.

 **Purvi:** aap ko silk mufflers pasand hai?

 **Rajat:** Arre nahi…yeh to ek case me evidence hai. Hame shaq hai shaayad khooni ka hai. Hamare lab waale keh rahe the yeh bahut purana aur mehenga hai. Waise tumhe kaise pata yeh muffler hai?

He sees Purvi is silent and thinking deeply.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..Purvi..kya baat hai?

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi..chalte hai

 **Flashback:**

Purvi is cleaning her brother's room and she finds a piece of silk under the bed. She is admiring it and touching against her skin when her brother walks in. He snatches it and says: Isse haath lagane ki himmat kaisi huyi teri? Tumhara koi haq nahi hai iss par. Yeh mere baba ki hai. Meri cheezo ko haath mat lagana.

After 2 days:

It's late at night. Purvi hears noises from her brother's room. She sees his room is open and everything is a mess. He is desparately searching something. He is full of sweat and Purvi asks:

 **Purvi:** Bhaiyya. Kya hua? Itni raat ko kya dhoondh rahe ho?

 **Madan:** (nervous and stammering) Kuu…ch nahi…kuch nahi..tum so jaao. Main theekh kar doonga. jaao.

Purvi starts to leave when she spots some blood on her brother's arms and shirt. She wants to ask but sees that her brother is looking angry, quickly goes into her room.

 **Flashback end**

Purvi is sure this is her brother's muffler. She is now afraid that her brother might be a murderer. Her mind wills her to tell this to Rajat but she decides against it. She makes up her mind to confront Madan and know the truth of her existence, her family.

 ** _Next Chapter..What is Purvi's story? What role will Rajat play in her life…._**

 **Thank you for your review comments and the silent readers too..Happy living**


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping Purvi , Rajat is driving back to the bureau. He has noticed that Purvi recognized the muffler and realizes that she wanted to say something to him but was hesitating. A faint thought sets off in his mind. Just then he receives Pankaj's call.

 **Pankaj:** Sir, who call records aa gaye. Mangesh ke phone pe ek number hai jissse yeh 2 hafto se regularly baat kar raha tha. Aur humne jab number ko trace kiya, sim card pe nakli address hai magar maine pan card copy collect kar liya. Sir who bhi nakli lag rahi hai. But ek photograph hai. Ek aur baat, mangesh ka phone aur yeh number dono murder location pe trace huyi. Infact doosra number agle din subah bandh ho gayi. Lagta hai usne sim destroy kar di.

 **Rajat:** hmmm…main aa raha hoon 10 min me

Pankaj shows the pan card copy to Rajat. The faint thought he had earlier comes back. He shakes it off but decides to test his hunch. He calls for CID bureau CCTV footage of a particular day. Pankaj and Shreya are confused as to why he is seeing footage of bureau. Rajat pauses at a frame and cuts a picture and superimposes on the fake PAN card photo. They all are surprised to see it matches. He uses software to clean the face and make some adjustments to the fake photo. 5 min later his hunch is confirmed but he is shocked at the result.

 **Shreya:** Sir..Sir yeh toh…wahi hai na..MADAN ! Purvi ka bhai..usi ne toh hame mangesh ko pakadne me help ki thi. Kya usi ne murder kiya hai? Maine pehle hi kaha tha yeh normal nahi hai.

Rajat is suddenly filled with fear that Purvi may be in danger. But he being a CID officer quickly dismisses emotions and issues instructions to his team.

 **Rajat:** dekho Shreya, Pankaj yeh toh saaf hai ki Madan ka kuch lena hai iss case ke saath. Hume iske bare me poori jaankari leni hai. Pankaj, iski history nikalo. Yeh Madan ko aaye sirf 6-7 mahine huye hai, but uske pehle kahan tha, kya karta tha, saari details nikalo. Shreya, iska phone tracking pe daal do. Iske saare call records check karo. Hamare paas time kam hai, I need everything by tomorrow morning.

Purvi enters the house with great fear and tension. Sweat is dripping on her forehead and she keeps her inhaler in her hand just in case. She opens the door and is surprised to see Madan already in the house. He looks angry. Purvi comes inside and gulps.

 **Madan:** kahan se aa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Co..co..college se bhaiyya

Madan slaps her and pulls her hair tightly.

 **Madan:** Main aaj college aaya tha aur tumhare friend ne kaha tum subah se nahi aayi..aaj kal bahut jhooot bolne lagi ho? Maine tumhe mana kiya hai mere cheezon ho haath lagane se. tumne mere cupboard ko khola? Kyu?

Purvi feels a stinging pain in her cheek and cries in pain.

 **Purvi:** Maine jhooth bola sach jaanne ke liye. Wohi sach jo aap chupa rahe hai. Maine dekha aapke paas who box hai jisme ek choti ladki ke kapde aur gehne hai. Boliye, who mere hai na..aise kyun chupaya hai..Bhaiyya mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai. Please bataiye…please bhaiyya

Madan is stunned to hear that Purvi has realized those things are hers. He leaves her hair and runs his hands through his hairs.

 **Purvi:** bhaiyaa maine chupaya hai…mujhe bachpan se ek sapna aata hai jisme ek ladki ek bakse me bandh hai..Mujhe pata nahi woh ladki kaun hai magar jab maine who cheeze dekhi, tab mujhe lagne laga ki who main hi hoon. Hai na bhaiyya? Batayiye..woh photo kiski hai?

 **Madan: (** looks undecided but slowly sits down) Purvi, yeh tumne acha nahi kiya. Main tumhe sab batane waala tha. Itna sab hi bharosa nahi raha mujhpe?Theekh hai ab tumne baat ched di hai toh aaj main tumhe sab bataoonga..

Purvi is very anxious and feels her heart beat fast. She looks attentively towards Madan. He narrates the story in flashback.

 **Flashback:**

Madan used to work in a small dock. Once he gets involved in a fight with some goons and accidentally kills one of them. He is on a run from the goons and takes shelter in a jungle. After hiding the whole night he comes across a box hidden behind a bush. He is curious and feels it may have something valuable. He opens the box and to his surprise, he sees a small girl tied up and unconscious. He picks the girl and sprinkles some water, but the girl doesn't wake up. At that time some villagers approach him and think that he needs help with the girl. Madan taking this opportunity lies that this girl is his sister and they are lost. The villagers take them both and tend the girl's wounds and in some days she becomes alright. It works well for Madan because he has also got shelter from the goons. However, the girl is very scared and cannot tell anything about her family, her name. Madan realizes that his girl has lost memory and takes leave from the village. He notices that the girl has expensive anklets and clothes and may belong to a rich family. He enquires around and comes to know that a young girl from Malikpur village is missing and is feared dead, but the family is not asking help from the police. Madan makes a quiet visit to the girl's father. He is surprised to know that the girl is from royal family. The king takes Madan in a corner and tells him that his daughter's life in in danger. He asks him to take Mandira (the girl's name) away and quietly raise her in some other place while the king will continue with the story of her death. Madan gets money from the King and promises that he will safeguard her like a sister. Before leaving the king asks madan to get the girl back to the village after her 22nd birthday !

 **Flashback end**

 **Madan:** Purvi tum hi woh rajkumari ho. Tumhara asli naam Mandira hai. Maine itne saal tumhe sambhala. Tumhare dushmano ko pata na chale isliye bahut saari shaher badle. Tumhe kisise zyaada dosti badhane nahi diya, mujhe darr tha ki kisiko tumhari asliyat na pata chale. Magar ab sab theekh ho jayega. Parso tum 22 saal ki ho jaogi. Hum parso hi malikpur ke liye niklenge. Tumhara parivaar tumhe mil jayega – maa, papa, bhaiyya. Tum..tum khush ho na Purvi?

Purvi is slowly processing what he has said. She is confused and happy at the same time. She feels nice to know she has a real family and she will get to meet them. She has tears in her eyes.

 **Madan:** Arre…raajkumariji…apne parivar milne ki khushi me itne aasoo?

Purvi wipes them and spontaneously hugs Madan. He pats her head.

Purvis is crying softly. Madan is stroking her hair and is thinking..

 **Madan:** Badlaa…mera badlaa..poora hoga…

Purvi is shedding tears and is thinking

 **Purvi:** Mujhe pata nahi iss baat pe yakeen nahi aa raha. Aap mujhe poora sach nahi bata rahe hai. Hey Mata rani mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..Kash main kisi tarah Rajat se milti.

She comes out of the hug and says "Bhaiyya, mai abhi mandir jaake aati hoon. Mata ke darshan karke aati hoon". She prepares to move, but Madan holds her hand.

 **Madan:** Purvi, tumhare pitaji ka hokum hai ki yeh do din tum ghar se bahar na jaao nahi hum phone pe kisise baat kare. Tumhari jaan ko khatra hai. Main nahi chahta itne saalon ki mehnat bekaar jaaye. Tumne bahut saha hai isliye thoda intezaar. Apne kamre me jao.

Saying this, he takes her phone and switches it off. Purvi just stares at him not knowing what to do. Now her fears have turned true. He has trapped her and something bad is going to happen. Purvi thinks hard how to send message across to Rajat. She is sure only he can save her now.

The next day morning, Rajat and his team is busy with the information they have received. He tries to call Purvi many times, but her phone is switched off. Pankaj calls out.

 **Pankaj:** Sir, Yeh madan ki history hai Sir. Yahan aane se pehle, woh bahut saare shehar me reh chukka hai. Har shaher me choti si naukri karta tha, uski behen ki regular schooling hoti thi. Uske neighbours se baat huyi..sab log ek hi baat bolte the..ki woh kisi se mel jol nahi badhata tha aur bahut gussewaala tha. Ek zaroori baat sir, woh har 1-2 mahine me Malikpur gaav zaroor jaata hai. Wahan pe information milna thoda mushkil hai because sab wahan ke koi Kunwar Mahendra ke log hai jo co-operate nahi kar rahe hai. Sir iss shaher me uske connections thode gang members ke saath bhi hai. Who koi bure kaam me shaamil toh nahi tha magar usne Mangesh ki information in logon se nikali.

Shreya comes running. **Shreya:** Sir…Sir..ek achi kabar hai..

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Sir maine Madan ke sketch ko lekar jungle ke paas waale highway pe puchtach ki to ek truck driver mila hai jiska kehna hai usne madan ko lift di thi us murder waali night ko check post tak. Usne yeh bhi bataya ki uske haath pe khoon tha. Puchne par usne bataya ki woh kahin gir gaya tha aur use chot lag gayi. Forensic report ke mutabit, mangesh ka khoon raat ke 10 baje ke kareeb hua aur uss spot se highway tak 40-45 min ka raasta hai. Driver ne kaha ki lift usne 11 baje ke aas paas di. Sir mujhe lagta hai kaafi saboot hai. Dhar lete hai use..

 **Rajat:** Pankaj, Shreya good job. Jaldi se ek formal investigating report banao. Phir main ACP sir se arrest warrant ki baat karta hoon. Fast!

Rajat cannt help but think about Purvi. He wished to go immediately to see her but now knowing her brother is a dangerous criminal, he doesn't want to alert him. He cannot shake the creepy feeling he has about Purvi. He presses his head with his hand and lets out a frustrated sigh ! He picks up his phone and calls someone.

 **Rajat:** Hello..Meri baat dhyaan se sunn.. ek help chahiye tujhse..

 ** _Purvi is not Madan's real sister! But has Madan told the complete truth? How will Rajat save Purvi?_**

 ** _Await next chapter..happy reading_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Purvi' house:**

Someone rings the bell. Madan opens the door, its Minty.

 **Minty:** Namaste bhaiyya. Woh Purvi se kuch notes lene the. Woh hai kya?

Saying this she comes inside.

 **Madan:** Uski tabiyat theekh nahi hai. So rahi hai.

 **Minty:** Bhaiya..jaga dijiye na..bahut important hai.

 **Madan:** Maine kaha naa who so rahi hai.

 **Minty:** Main khud dhoond loon uske room me? Kahan hai?

Saying this she rushes to open a door. Madan runs behind her. It's Purvi's room. Minty rushes in calling her, she finds Purvi sleeping. She tries to wake her up, Purvi doesn't open her eyes.

Madan: Maine kaha na woh so rahi hai. Use mat jagao. Tum abhi jao main use bata doonga.

Minty has no option but to leave. She has failed.

She goes out of the house and calls Rajat. He doesn't pick up her calls.

Rajat is busy with ACP sir where he presents the report and takes permission to issue arrest warrant for Madan. Later he calls up Minty and asks her if Purvi was okay.

 **Rajat:** Haan minty bol…tu mili use? Who kaisi hai? Theekh hai woh?

 **Minty:** Bhaiyya main nahi mili…woh so rahi thi. But mujhe kuch gadbad lag rahi hai bhaiyya

 **Rajat:** Tu darr mat..Bhagwan pe bharosa rakh. Mujhe permission mil gayi hai arrest ke liye. Ab use kuch nahi hoga.

Rajat and team reach Madan's house to arrest him as suspect for Mangesh's murder. They are surprised to see lock on the door. The mobile phone trace shows inside the house. They break open the door and see everything is intact but no one is inside the house. Pankaj and Shreya enquire with the neighbours, they reply they have no idea about Madan. Rajat deduces that Madan has slipped because both his and Purvi's phones are in the house which may have been kept to send wrong information to CID. They start searching the house for clues.

Rajat enters Purvi's room and sees her things and once again is filled with fear for her safety. He goes near her study table and feels something under his shoe. He bends to pick up and it's the same blue stone earring (chapter 1, bathroom incident). He feels she has left it deliberately to indicate something to him. He bends down and searches under the table and gets a small crumpled piece of paper.

He opens the paper and sees something scribbled in hurry. There are just 4 words:

22 bday malikpur help

He calls Shreya and Pankaj and sends the evidence to lab. Meanwhile he receives a call from his informer that he has spotted Madan with a man in a car going towards malikpur. He asks her whether he saw a girl. The informer is not sure. Rajat moves from there and leaves for Malikpur alerting his informers on the way.

ACP calls Rajat and informs Abhijit and team will also join them as they have received a hot tip off about a notorious arms dealer who lives abroad and has been sighted in Malikpur.

Tarika calls him and informs that the handwriting on the note is 80% matching with Purvi, but the way its written indicates either it was written hurriedly or the person was not in full conscience while writing. Shreya infers that maybe Purvi was drugged.

 **Flashback:**

Madan gives Purvi milk to drink with her medicines. Purvi starts feeling dizzy and hears madan talking on the phone about some plan. She realizes time is less as she struggles to scribble the words on a paper, crumples and throws and removes her earring as clue for Rajat. She knows he will surely come. She is praying and sees darkness in front of her. He picks her up, lays in bed and at that time Minty comes..

 **Flashback end**

Rajat is racing towards malikpur and enquires at the first check post. The officers have not yet encountered Madan. They inform CID of another way through the forests to reach Mailkpur. The team takes the route. They see fresh car tire mark which indicates madan may have travelled the same road.

Madan is driving and thinking about his next move. He has waited long enough for this day. His enemy had escaped his clutches 13 years ago. 13 years of his life he waited in great pain to revenge the death of his family. 13 years he was all alone with just Purvi for company. Yes, she was not his real sister, but somewhere he had forged a deep bond with this kid. He was rude and dominating to her but this was the only way to control her, she needed to fear him and the world for her own protection. He wiped the tears from his eyes..He was happy for her..She will finally meet her family. He said a quiet sorry to her for all the pains he gave her.

All this while Purvi lay unconscious oblivious to the happiness and the big danger she will fall into. Her eyes were closed and she was in a gunny bag inside the trunk of the car. Madan received a call on his phone.

 **Madan:** Salaam Rajaji..Aapki beti ko laa raha hoon..Purani factory me mera intezar kijiye.

The man kept the phone down in great fear of the gun pointing his back. Another man asks him.

 **Man:** Kaahan?

 **King:** Purani factory..

The man laughs and says: Chalo aaj 13 saal baad yeh sab kuch mera ho jayega. Happy Bday Raajkumariji ! Yeh tumhara aakhiri janamdin hoga.

Rajat brakes the car suddenly. The team is shocked. They see the road ahead broken and a river is flowing. They get off the car, and try to track any mobile activity in the area. They donot get a signal. They are now lost as to where did Madan go.

Meanwhile, Madan has reached the old factory and takes out Purvi with his friend's help and goes inside. He sees the place is surrounded by men holding guns and after their checking, they are let in. He sees the king and bows to him. The king doesn't respond and seems nervous.

 **Madan:** Salaam Rajaji. Aapki amanat. Maine isse sambhal ke rakha intne saal ab aapke hawale kar raha hoon.

The raja has tears in his eyes and steps to see Purvi. At that moment, two guards hold the Raja and madan, while another man captures Purvi. Madan is shocked to see his enemy. He is boiling with rage.

 **Madan:** Yeh sab kya hai. Purvi ko chodd do

 **Man:** Chupp! Rajkumari Mandira hai yeh. Tameez se bulao. Meri pyaari bahen hai ye. Main ise sambhaloonga. 13 saal tadpaya hai..itni asaani se nahi chodunga ise..in sab ko baandh do. Aur raajkumari ko jaldi hosh me le aao. Janamdin jo manana hai..

Meanwhile, Abhijit calls Rajat and states he has information that relates the arms dealer, Madan and Purvi together.

 ** _Purvi is captured by her own brother! What is the connection between arms dealer and Madan…Keep reading my next chapters. This is the first time I am writing crime based stuff. I hope this is not turning too filmy. It's a bit slow, as I have to question my logic. Please provide your comments and suggest ideas/pairs for my next story. Thank you_**


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijit explains to the team they have been tracking the movement of an international arms dealer- Mr Raj Kark who deals with drugs and arms. He is most wanted in India for many crimes and his presence here indicates a big plan or deal. During this tracking they came to know that Kunwar Mahen, the prince of this village is a known member of this gang and he has taken a very big amount of loan from Raj. The prince has squandered all his wealth and is now at the mercy of Raj. They both stay and operate from different countries. The prince has never come to India since 13 years after commiting two murders (he escaped and had no witnesses).

Abhijit says they have no idea why after 13 years these people have gathered and what role does Madan and possibly Purvi plays in this. He says his informer has managed to get hold of a trusted and old palace servant who will come late at night to explain the palace secret. They have to wait for him in the safe house and in the meanwhile they are tracking mobile phone records and activities around the area.

In midst of all this Rajat cannot help but think of Purvi. He is helpless that he has no information about her safety. He just hopes she is safe and he gets another chance to meet her. He receives a call from Minty. He normally would never receive calls from family during mission, but this time he makes an exception as he feels she may have some news about Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Bol Minty..kuch pata chala..woh ghar aayi kya?

 **Minty:** Nahi bhaiyya..woh nahi aayi..main use bahut miss kar rahi hoon. Pata hai kal uska 22nd bday hai…

Rajat feels an arrow pierce his heart. Its her birthday hopefully not last.

 **At Old factory:**

Purvi hears voices around, but she cannot identify them. She tries to get up but feels her movement is restricted, her hands and feet pain. She opens her eyes and tries to focus, she can faintly make out two men moving and running around. Rajat! She has a faint hope in heart it must be him. She feels a splash of water on her face, feels cold and wakes up. When her vison clears, she immediately turns around, and is confused and then scared looking at the surroundings. This is not her house, looks like some dark, cold and a jungle kind of place.

A well dressed man walks up to her and says

 **Mahen:** Mandira. Kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** main..main purvi hoon..madan bhaiyya…

 **Mahen:** (laughs loudly) Yeh kismet ka khel hai..Tum Rajkumari Mandira ho, meri choti bahen aur Raja Nareshchand ki beti. 13 saal pehle jab tum 9 saal ki thi tab tumhe kisine maar diya tha. Magar mere pitaji ne tumhe hum sab se chupake uss Madan ko de diya sambhalne…Ab aaj 13 saal baad tum aayi ho. Dekho main pyaar se keh raha hoon..jaisa main kahoonga waisa tum karogi. Samjhi….

 **CID safe house:**

The house is in darkness. A shadow creeps up in the room. Abhijit signals and the man comes inside and removes blanket.

 **Abhijit:** Kaka, dhanyawaad aap CID ki madad kar rahe hai

 **Kaka:** Saab, mera farz hai. Humne barso se raja saab ka namak khaya hai. Aaj unpe sankat aaye toh hum dekh nahi sakte.

Kaka starts telling him the family story of Raja Nareshchand.

Raja Nareshchand and his ancestors have ruled the village of Malikpur for ages. Their family is a matrarchial family (women aand daughters have more rights to property). The king had a son Mahen who was very spoilt in nature. The royal family got a girl child after 13 years. As per their traditions, on the girl's 1st birthday, the child became the bigger holder of all the properties and vast wealth. To protect the child's interests, the king made a change in the will to ensure that the wealth and property shifts to the girls name on her 22nd birthday and till then the king is the guardian. To safeguard her life, the will also has a clause that if the princess is found dead or insane before her 22nd birthday, the money automatically goes to a trust.

Everything was fine till the girl was 5 years in age. Soon she became a victim of frequent accidents which were mysterious. In one such incident the queen lost her life. By this time the prince had grown up and became very notorious for his bad habits and money spending ways. He was becoming a nuisance for the king and one day in a fit of rage, killed 2 royal servants (a young girl and her father) brutally. The very same day, the princess who was 9 years old was abducted and presumed to be dead. The king sent his son abroad overnight and broke all ties with him. The prince never returned to the village ad it seemed the king has lost all his family.

 **Abhijit:** Toh phir yeh Mahen 13 saal ke baad aaj kyun aaya hai?

 **Kaka:** Yeh baat toh hame bhi nahi samajh aayi. Kunwar saab toh rajmahal nahi aaye, hamne raja saab ki baat sunli unke saath. Woh aaye hai kyunki kal 22nd janamdin hai Rajkumari ka.

 **Abhijit:** Kya..aapko kaise pata?

 **Kaka:** Har saaal rajaji mandira kumari ke janamdin ko manate hai anath bachon ko khaana khilakar. Kal toh bahut bada aayojan hai. Raja ji barso baad itne khush hai. Magar..

 **Abhijit:** Magar kya?

 **Kaka:** magar do din se raja ji bahut chinta me hai. Ek darr hai unki aankhon me. Main bachpan se rajaji ke saath kaam kar raha hoon. Ache se jaanta hoon. Yeh kunwar saab itne saal baad aaye hai toh zaroor kuch hoga. Kuch bura hoga. Kal rajkumari ka 22 wa janamdin hai. Agar who zinda hoti toh kal ye saaari zameen, jaydaad aur daulat ki malkin ban jaati.

Rajat asks the old man

 **Rajat:** Aap isse jaante hai? Shows his pic to him

 **Kaka:** yeh jaana pehchana hai..magar iska naam yaad nahi aa raha

 **Rajat :** Iska naam madan hai. Hame khabar mili hai ki kayi saalon se is gaav me aata jaata hai. Magar kyun yeh nahi pata chala

The old man looks at the pic more closely. He thinks hard and then with a surprise he says

 **Kaka:** Yeh..yeh toh Mohan singh hai..Hari singh ka beta. Yeh toh 13 saal pehle yahan se bhaag gaya tha..iski mooche nahi thi tab…Iske pita Rajaji ke sabse bharose ke aadmi the. Kunwar mahen ne iski baap aur behen dono ko gusse me maar diya tha 13 saal pehle.

The Cid team is shocked to know the story. Kaka leaves.

 **Shreya:** Abhi bhi poori story nahi samajh aayi. Aakhir kal kya hone waala hai?

 **Rajat:** Mujhe sab samajh aa gaya. Purvi yehi ishara kar rahi thi..

 **Pankaj:** Sir, aap kya keh rahe hai Sir?

 **Rajat:** Pankaj yaad hai purvi ke ghar se paper mila tha..usme likha tha 22 birthday malikpur..kal Purvi ka 22nd birthday hai..madan asal me raja ka aadmi hai..hamare paas madan ka data sirf 13 saal purana hai. Uske pehleka kuch nahi. Purvi ki story bhi madan se judi hai. Use bhi uske pehle ka kuch yaad nahi…yaani..iska matlab hai..Purvi hi woh rajkumari hai. Kal use saari property miljayegi…

 **Abhijit:** Rajat bilkul sahi kaha tumne. Warna aaj hi ke din madan kyun aata, kunwar kyun aata..magar yeh Raj kya kar raha hai yahan pe? Shreya tum Mahen, Raj ka mobile trace karo.

Just then Abhijit's informer calls and speaks to Abhijit..

 **Abhijit:** Ab saara khel samajh aagaya. Raj yahan bahut badi property deal karne aaya hai. Apne paise wasooolne aaya hai Kunwar mahen se.

 **Old factory:**

Mahen has by this time explained Mandira (Purvi) the family history and what she will gain tomorrow. He wants her to transfer or write all the assets and property on Raj and Mahen's name.

 **Mahen:** Jab main 13 saal pehle yahan se gaya, tab mujhe laga tha ki tumhari maut ke baad mera sab kuch chala gaya. Mere hisse ki jitni zameen jaydaad thi who sab mit gayi. Main iss ghar ka bada beta hoon magar mujhe insaaf nahi mila. Aaj tu achanak se itne saal ke baad aakar yuhi haq jamayegi? Main yeh nahi hone doonga. Agar tum seedhi tarah nahi maani toh mere paas aur bhi tarike hai.

Purvi is very scared and looks around for help. She sees an old man sitting with his head on hands. Its her father. She wants to look at him closely. She wants to call him but is unsure what to call him..

 **Purvi:** Ba..Baba..mujhe dekhiye..

The king looks up with a sad face and wills her silently to agree with Mahen. She is confused why he is giving up so easily. She silently nods her head but Madan speaks up from the pillar where he is tied.

 **Madan:** Nahi Purvi, tum mat man na. Yeh tumhe zinda nahi chodega. Maar dega. Ek baar tumne sign kar diya, phir tum nahi bachogi..Meri kasam hai tujhe..dekho..he is not able to finish the sentence as the King picks a knife from his dress and stabs Madan!

Madan is shocked, he never expected this from the king, he feels the pain and sees blood oozing out. His eyes are wide open and he asks with a pained expression..Kyun Rajaji..

The king indicates something with his eyes…

The king then calmly says to Purvi

 **King:** Deho agar madan ki salamti chahti ho, toh jaisa mahen keh raha hai..maan jaao…warna…he has tears in his eyes but his voice is steely..

Purvi is stunned and is worried to see Madan hurt. She starts sobbing and tells Mahen she agrees and will sign over everything tomorrow. She is unable to process everything that has happened around and suddenly has a blackout and drops on the floor. The king rushes to her and sobs stroking her head.

Mahen leaves the place with few men and tells the king that he has to be ready with Purvi to complete the handover in front of the advocate and collector (this is just fiction!).

Late at night, there are few people left in the den, the king has slept, Purvi is still unconscious and then..Madan opens his eyes feels the wound that hurts him, looks around to see where the men are placed..and then makes his way out crawling noiselessly….a guard spots him, but before he can raise an alarm, someone clamps the guard's mouth and in one attack slits his man drops dead. Madan looks up and it's the king !

 **King:** Jaao..Madan..jaao..abhi..

 ** _Madan gives him one last look and makes his way out in the darkness…_**

 ** _Where is Madan headed? What happens next?_**

 ** _Once again thank you for your_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sincere apologies to all for this late update. Was ill and hence didn't have time to type this out. In between I got a fresh idea for a story and I had to write that. Anyways, hopefully a couple of chapters more and I will be done with this story. Thank you readers.._**

Madan is running in the dark for his life. He knows the jungle like the back of his hand for this is his birth place. He belonged to the family of trusted servants of the king. He was trained from the childhood to protect and take care of the king and their family. Madan (Mohan) spent his childhood in the palace and was a play mate of the prince. The prince was very short tempered and Mohan had faced his anger several times but each time, he had to keep quiet.

In time Mohan soon got acquainted with the princess also and played often with the child. As the prince grew up, his notorities increased. The prince soon fell in bad company and became a womanizer and gambler in a very young age. Mohan's younger sister Tarika also worked at the palace kitchen and was the queen's hand maiden (maid). That fateful day, Tarika went to serve tea to the prince and soon everyone heard a scream. Mohan's father rushed in the room and two quick gunshots were heard. Palace servants and the king rushed inside the room fearing the worst. They saw Tarika and his father on the ground with bullet wounds. They were dead and the prince was trembling in a corner holding a gun. Nobody knew what happened but from Tarika's appearance it appeared that the prince molested her and what happened next was in front of all.

Mohan was working in his fields when he heard the news and rushed to the palace with great anger, grief and disbelief. He was sure it's a cruel joke! His family was wiped out with just two bullets for no fault of theirs. He had lost his mother a few years back and now this. He wanted to kill the prince with his bare hands but had greater things to do. He finished the last rites of his loved ones and promised to immerse the ashes of his sister only after her tormenter was killed by him.

With great anger and revenge on his mind, he came stealthily to the palace that very night. He had hidden a dagger in his clothes and moved towards the prince's room. At that moment he heard the sound of a motor and rushed out to see the prince in a car going out of the palace. The lights of the corridor switched on and he hid in the shadows.

After some time, he saw two people carrying a big box and going out of the palace from the back entrance towards the jungle. Mohan followed the men who buried the box in a deep part of the jungle and went away. Mohan hid behind a tree and waited for them to return. After some time, when he felt the men won't return, he removed the box and opened it to see a barely breathing girl. This girl was gagged and her hands and legs were tied. Mohan revived the girl but she was unconscious. Mohan realized it was the princess and hid in the jungle with the kid for some days. Few days passed and Mohan then managed to reach his village. He got the news that the princess was abducted and probably killed. The king had declared mourning.

Mohan contacted the king in secret and assured that the princess was alive, the king was overjoyed but asked Mohan to keep this a secret. The prince was banished from the kingdom; his share of wealth was already spent. With the death of princess, the remaining wealth is now in the village trust. The prince has no reason to return and thus the kingdom is saved. The king asks Mohan to take care of the princess and take her away from the kingdom and bring her back after 22nd birthday. He asks him to retain the princess clothes and accessories to present proof of her existence.

Mohan goes far away from his village and brings up the princess (Purvi) in an ordinary manner. He is strict with her so that she doesn't make acquaintances and her secret does not come out in the open.

 **Present time:**

Mohan is running, stops to take a deep breath and feels the pain in his wound. He remembers the pleading eyes of the king when he stabbed him. It was a silent plea to save his daughter. Mohan realises he has less time and with some great mental strength, makes his way out to the safe house of CID.

He stops and observes the house from distance and sees light in one of the rooms. He makes way stealthily, but is caught by someone. A gun is placed oh his head and someone asks him to turn with hands up. He turns, its Abhijit and Rajat.

They handcuff him and before Rajat can say anything, Mohan (madan) speaks

 **Madan:** Purvi ko bacha lo..woh mar jayegi..

Rajat feels his heart has turned cold. He grabs Madan's collar and asks him sternly

 **Rajat:** Kya kaha tune? Kahan hai Purvi? Agar use kuch…he cannot complete the sentence.

Abhijit forces Rajat to remove his hands from Madan and gets Madan inside the house.

 **Madan:** Mere pass time bahut kam hai. Ab tak kunwar to pata chal gaya hoga ki main bhaag gaya hoon. Kahin who mera badla purvi se na nikale.

Madan explains in short that Purvi is the princess who will inherit the king's wealth tomorrow. He had already submitted the proof and her blood samples to the king some days back. The king had all the evidences ready and was awaiting his daughter's return. All of this was in great secrecy so that the prince would not come to know. The prince had never come back to the village thinking the princess was dead.

But the prince got to know of this and was now back to get hold on the princesses's wealth. He had no love for his sister and would definitely get her killed after the transfer of property is done.

 **Madan:** Usse bachalo….

 **Abhijit:** Kahan hai who log..yeh batao…magar hum tumhe mangesh ke murder ke liye arrest karte hai….

 **Madan:** Mujhe baadme arrest karna, pehle main tum logon ko wahan le chalta hoon. Aur haan prince ka partner Mr Raj bhi yahi hai. Who bhi uske saath aayega.

The team gets ready to go to the hideout of the prince..

 **Old factory :**

Mr Raj's bodyguard comes inside to check on the princess and the king. They both appear unconscious. He approaches them slowly, bends down to the princess and smiles in an evil manner. He moves her dupatta and bends to kiss her, when he hears a commotion outside. He rushes and hears his collegaues yelling. They find a guard stabbed and rush inside to find Madan missing. This commotion wakes up Purvi and the king. They are confused and soon two guards approach them.

The bodyguard holds them roughly and ask

 **Bodyguard:** Madan kahan hai? Bata? Kaise bhaaga?

 **Purvi:** mujhe…nahi..pata…kahan..hai

The guard slaps her and kicks her. The king yells at the guard.

 **King:** Haath mat lagao..woh rajkumari hai

 **Bodyguard:** Tum mere raja nahi ho. Hum Raj saab ke log hai. Tumhe sirf Mahen saab ke wajah se bardasht kar rahe hai. Ek baar yeh sab theekh ho jaane do, phir tumhari koi zaroorat nahi hai. Waise bhi hame pata hai kya karna hai..tumhari iss beti ki ticket toh ready hai..bas prarthna hai mere haathon ticket kate..Marne se pehle ek baar tumhe mere maze doonga..hahhaa..he touches her lips. She angrily jerks him away.

Mahen and MrRaj arrive and are furious.

 **Mahen:** Zaahid (bodyguard) yeh sab kya hai? Kahan hai who? Pakda gaya kya?

 **Zaahid:** hamare aadmi jungle me hai Mahen saab. Kahan jayega. Main toh in dono se pooch raha tha…

Mahen bends down to Purvi, she is scared. He grabs her hair and asks roughly

 **Mahen:** KAHAN HAI MADAN..

Purvi is now angry. She yells at him

 **Purvi:** Mujhe kuch nahi pata ! Tumhe mujhe marna hai maar do..main nahi darti tumse..

Mahen is frustrated. He points his gun at her, then in anger fires at a guard. The guard drops dead. Zaahid holds mahen and takes away the gun.

 **Mr Raj:** (yelling) Bakwaas bandh karo Mahen. Hosh me aao..ise ham abhi nahi maar sakte..agar tumne kuch ulta seedha kiya toh pehle tumhare biwi bachon ko tumhare saamne maroonga aur phi tumhare tukde karoonga..

The CID team has reached some distance away from the old factory when they hear the gun shot. They stop at their tracks. Madan is stunned.

 ** _What happens next? How will Purvi survive? Await next chapter…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Apologies to all for this very late update! I was caught up with my kids activities, school, my other writing stuff! Finally I sat down and completed this story. I wish to sincerely thank some very patient readers here:_**

 ** _Anannya Bharadwaj, Ashi, Shivaana, Madhumanti, Upendra, Love duo and purvi and many others who provided me lots of love encouragement with their kind words. Thank you to all gues and silent readers as well…_**

 ** _I am working on my next story- on a sensitive topic. Hope to update soon… Bye, let me know how you like this_** ** _J_**

 ** _Chapter 9 (the end)_**

GUNSHOTT !

Rajat and team quickly try and reach the old factory. They surround it from all sides. Abhijit warns that they have to get the criminals alive and no one will shoot unnecessarily. Suddenly a guard spies on them and fires a shot. He runs inside to warn about the cops presence. Everyone hides in all corners, Raj grabs Purvi and drags her away behind some barrels. A gunfight ensues and the CID team battles all the goons slowly gaining control in the fight.

Now the team has come inside and they have to battle only few goons and they can hold the real culprits. Abhijit asks the team to stop the gunfire and announces loudly.

 **Abhijit:** CID ne poore jagah ko gher liya hai. Apne haath upar karke aa jaao. Raj, mahen chup chaap saamne aaoo..

No one comes out. Abhijit tries again. The team slowly moves forward. Suddenly there is a movement and in a flurry of clothes a gunshot is heard. The king falls from the top with a bullet wound on his head. Raj comes out holding Purvi with a gun pressed on her head.

Rajat's heart sinks seeing Purvi's distress. She has wounds all over her body and looks in complete fear, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes scan the crowd at last she sees him. She composes herself for him assuring him she is okay. Mahen follows Raj with a stack of documents.

 **Mahen:** All of you drop your guns down else next it will be her. I said drop it…

They all have no choice, but drop their guns. After that Raj immediately produces the property papers and asks Mahen and Purvi to sign on them to complete the transfer. He had already forcibly taken the king's signature before his death. It was the day of Purvi's 22nd bday. He also has the district collector kidnapped and that fellow is forced to legalise the papers.

After all the transfers are done, Raj is now the sole owner of the entire property. He trains his gun at Mahen, who is surprised.

 **Mahen:** Yeh kya Raj, are you mad? Mujhe kyun maar rahe ho? Main tumhara partner hoon…

 **Raj:** Tumhe sirf iss din tak bachake rakha tha….ab you are of no use for me. Tum waise bhi useless the…..

He shoots, but Mahen shields himself with Purvi. Luckily the bullet grazes her shoulder only. She falls down in pain, at the same moment Madan breaks free, grabs a knife from the guard and stabs Mahen.

Taking advantage of the distraction Abhijit and Pankaj immediately get hold of Raj and handcuff him. Rajat rushes to Purvi, who is crying in great pain. Raj struggles to break free and yells

 **Raj:** Tum mera kuch nahi bigaad sakte. Aaj se main iss sab a maalik hoon. Raja hoon main yahan ka..dekh main kaise 2 min me chut ta hoon aur tum logon ko dekh loonga….. ….he laughs madly..

Purvi glances over to see Mahen dead and blood is oozing out. The king lay dead some feet away and Madan is now in custody of cops. She has met and lost her whole family in one day. She gets great anger and tries to get up. Rajat tries to grab her back, but she rises up still, walks slowly to Raj and slaps him.

 **Purvi:** Tumne mere parivaar ko maara hai…main kabhi maaf nahi kar sakti tumhe….jaate jaate mera badla bhi dekh lo….tum iss sabke maalik nahi ho..nahi ho tum.. **kyunki main asli rajkumari nahi hoon..**

Everyone is stunned including Madan….

 **Purvi:** Haan theekh suna….5 min ke liye mujhe laga, mera apna ek parivaar hia..bhai hai..baba hai….magar rajaji ne mujhe bataya ki main unki beti hoon hi nahi….

 **Madan:** Purvi…yeh kya keh rahi ho..yeh nahi ho sakta…tum hi ho..maine tumhe bachaya hai..main jaanta hoon tumhe bachpan se…

Purvi walks upto him and says..

 **Purvi:** tumne jise bachaya woh koi naukar ki beti hai jiska janam usi din hua jis din rajkumari paida huyi. Paida hote hi rajkumari ko kahin door bhej diya aur mujhe uski jagah rakh diya. Rajaji ko pehle se pata tha ki unka bhai mujhe zaroor maarne ki koshish karega..magar meri kismat dekho..main bach gayi….main bach gayi bhaiyaa..kyunnn magar !

 **Madan:** Rajaji ne mujhse jhoot kaha…kyun

 **Purvi:** Bhaiyya who Raja hai..unhe apne parivaar, apne khoon ki ahmiyat hai..hum dono toh bas katputli the…

Madan is shocked. He cannot believe that the Raja all this years lied for his benefit. He breaks down and hugs Purvi.

 **Raj:** Yeh sab jhoot hai…tu jhoot bol rahi hai na…bata kahan hai asli rajkumari..bata….

Purvi laughs hard till tears roll from her eyes.

 **Purvi:** yeh toh mujhe nahi pata..main bas 5 min ke liye Rajkumari bani…chadha diya mujhe sooli pe…main kya hoon…main kaun hoon…mera kaun hai iss duniya me? She screams out loud in anguish.

The whole gang is caught and rounded off. Raj is arrested and is put in jail for his crimes. Madan is also jailed for two murders – Mangesh (Madan uses mangesh to inform the prince about the existence of princess and then murders him when he threathens to expose his plan) and Mahen (Madan is satisfied that he has taken his revenge).

Mahen and the king's dead bodies are taken away to their palace.

 **Two days later:**

A young girl accompanied by some very close royal family members arrives in the palace. She presents all documentation and proof to prove she is the real princess. She immediately takes over the palace and performs last rites of her dead father who she has met only once in her life, a couple of months back and her brother who she is seeing for the first time.

The entire village gathers and hails the return of their princess, the rightful heir of the dynasty. She waves at them.

 **Hospital:**

Purvi is under sedation for her wounds and has not yet opened her eyes. Rajat is preparing himself as to how to face Purvi, how to reassure her. He holds her hands.

 **Rajat (softly):** Purvi, mujhe sun rahi ho….please apni aankhen kholo..mujhe pata hai tumhare saath jo hua bahut bura hua. Main bas itna kehna chahta hoon, main tumhare saath hoon hamesha. Apne aap ko akela mat samajhna..main hamesha tumhara…(he hesitates)…acha dost rahoonga…

She slowly opens her eyes but cannot focus. Her vision clears and she sees him in front. He smiles at her..

 **Rajat:** Kaisi ho Purvi.. ab theekh ho?

Purvi nods weakly. She tries to talk but her throat is dry and she cannot form words. Rajat places his palm over her lips.

 **Rajat:** Bolo mat..aaram karo..abhi dawa ka effect gaya nahi hai…tum so jaao…main yahi hoon. Abhi doctor ko bulata hoon..he prepares to leave, she calls out his name in a raspy whisper.. "Raaa jjatttt"…

He immediately sits near her and shakes his head indicating her not to strain. She just looks at him with tears in her eyes. The tears slowly flow out and she starts sobbing. Rajat feels a lump in his throat and goes near and hugs her soothingly..

 **Rajat:** Shhh..Purvi…main yahi hoon..

 **Purvi (with great difficulty):** aap….toh…choddke…nahi…jaao..she cannot complete the sentence..

Rajat hugs her tight, he understands what she wants to say. He says softly in her ears. "Nahi..Purvi..main nahi jaoonga..hamesha saath rahoonga..I promise"

She refuses to let go of him, so he slowly pats her and in some time she falls asleep again due to the sedatives.

 **Five years later:**

Madan is anxiously waiting for someone. He is constantly looking out at the door. There he sees them walking in. He jumps up and reaches the window.

 **Madan:** Kaisi hai tu Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Hum theekh hai bhaiyya..aap kaise ho?

 **Madan:** Arre mera kya hai..bas tumahre liye jee raha hoon…mujhe maaf toh kar diya na tune?

 **Purvi:** bhaiiya…kitni baar maafi maangege…aap ne jo kuch kiya aapka farz tha..aapki majboori thi..

Madan wipes his tears. He looks at the person standing behind Purvi..

 **Madan:** Arre Rajat..kaise hai Sr inspector saab aap? Bahut khush lag rahe ho?..sach me…tum dono ki jodi aisi hi bani rahe…

 **Rajat:** Bhaiyya..khushi ki baat hai…woh..

saying this he runs his hands on his hairs and appears shy..

 **Madan:** Kya baat hai..batao na…Purvi tu kyun neeche dekh rahi hai..bata na

Purvi hides her face in Rajat's arms. He smiles.

 **Rajat:** aap…aap..bahut jald mamaji banne waale hai…

Madan is extremely happy and just jumps with excitement!

 **Madan:** Sach purvi..yeh toh bahut khushi ki baat hai…main..mama ban gaya ! saying this he dances….

Purvi and Rajat smile at his happiness and after some time take his leave from the jail.

Madan walks back to his cell happily.

 **Oldman (Madan's cell mate):** Arre Madan..mil liye unse..kitne khush ho…kya baat hai..

 **Madan:** Khushi ki baat hai baba…main mama banne waala hooon..meri rajkumari maa banne waali hai..

 **Oldman:** are waaah…badhai ho..waise tu use rajkumari kyun bulata hai?

 **Madan:** are baba, who rajkumari hi hai..itna pyara raajkumar jo mila….

 **At night, Rajat's house:**

Rajat is patting Purvi to sleep. She is hugging him closely; he is slowly caressing her hairs. When he realizes she has slept, he keeps her down on the pillow, gazes lovingly at his sleeping wife.

He places a tender kiss on her forehead and murmurs softly: "Goodnight my Princess". She smiles in her sleep and rolls to her side hugging him again….

THE END


End file.
